Disclosure
by Bishi-bishi
Summary: The sack of burgers that somehow flew in the air mid fall, crashed down his chest and effectively knocking the air out of him. Before Kagami truly passed out, he could only think how Riko was to blame for everything. Crack, AkaKuro, mild swearing, fail humor


Disclosure

Hyuuga Junpei thought the day could end normally. With the less than cheery atmosphere that has been plaguing the court during practice, Hyuuga can only look forward to the sense of normalcy at the end of practice. The crushing defeat of Seirin against Touou had brought the team's spirit down to almost rock bottom. The loss had been a big blow to Seirin's confidence and pride. The sound of the final buzzer and the taunting score board of _112–55_ was still fresh in the Seirin player's minds. The feeling hopelessness and utter defeat never really left them too.

The tension between the team's ace and passing specialist didn't really help alleviate the mood either.

Hyuuga pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. _No use moping about it_, he thought. _They're mature enough to fix things themselves. Meanwhile, we just have to practice more and work even harder. Next time, for sure–!_

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when his eyes laid upon a certain blue haired teen, who was currently halfway through stripping himself entirely naked. Hyuuga sighed for the nth time.

"Kuroko... Please tell me what exactly you are doing."

Kuroko stared back, eyes void of emotion as usual, as he paused from unbuckling his belt.

"Oh, hello Hyuuga-senpai. Nice to see you here.", he bowed. The action caused his now loose pants to slip down his hips by a margin.

At this point in time, Hyuuga started to regret his decision in passing by Maji Burger. Might cheer him up, he said. Might find something to pull him out of the rut, he said. In hindsight, he should've expected something like this to happen in front of Maji Burger. Ever since the arrival of that red haired Kagami and the ever polite Kuroko, the place was never normal. Dear Lord, he could still remember the day when Kagami challenged Kuroko to a milkshake drinking competition. The two got incredibly high on sugar to the point where Riko had to choke them until they fainted just to shut them up.

"Hyuuga-senpai, is there something wrong?", Kuroko inquired with a slight tilt of his head after a whole minute of Hyuuga staring at him blankly. The blue haired teen's pants, however, could not hang on much longer and unceremoniously dropped on the cement floor with a _flop._

Hyuuga stared at the pants.

Kuroko stared at his pants.

Kuroko then proceeded to step out of his fallen pants, carefully picked them up then folded it neatly to set it on top of the _other articles of clothing he shed. _Before the teen could take his underwear off, Hyuuga hurriedly spluttered out, "Stop! What are you doing?!"

A part of Kuroko's mind finally registered his senpai's question.

"This is punishment.", Kuroko declared in all his almost bare naked glory. The teen hummed for a bit. "You know what, senpai came at the right moment. You can be my witness, if you don't mind."

_Witness to what?!_, Hyuuga frantically thought.

Before Hyuuga can politely decline and hightail the fuck out of there, an unfamiliar red head with heterochromatic eyes of crimson and gold appeared on the scene.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, what is the meaning of this?", the red head held up, what Hyuuga was assuming, a message from Kuroko on his golden iPhone 6. Inwardly, Hyuuga cried for his crumbling Nokia Xpress Music.

"Ah, I'm sorry for calling you out so suddenly, Akashi-kun. Did I cause any inconveniences for you?"

"No, it's fine Tetsuya. What do you need from me?", as the conversation between progressed, Hyuuga noticed, with increasing alarm, how this 'Akashi' person seems completely unfazed how scantily clad Kuroko was.

"I like you"

Hyuuga choked on his own spit.

Akashi's face was blank.

"... Excuse me?", the red head asked, after two minutes of unsettling silence.

"I said I like you"

The silence came back with twice its original force. Hyuuga swears he can hear the earth revolving. Minutes passed by and neither of the two Generation of Miracles blinked and Hyuuga's soul is already half way to Mars.

Only on the twentieth minute, did the silence break.

"What're you guys doing here?", Kagami asked while carrying a sack filled with burgers. Hyuuga never thought he'd be grateful of the red head's appearance. Wait a minute...

_Red head_

_Blue head_

_Red head_

_I get it now, _Hyuuga realized. _People with abnormal hair color never bring any good. Their hair is a warning for us, normal people of the human race. They're out to get us. Once they get me, my hair is going to turn into some gaudy pink or whatever. After I'm done, they're going to get my team. After that, the whole Tokyo. After that, the whole Japan! THEN FINALLY THE ARMAGEDDON WILL BEFALL OVER THE WORLD—_

"Hyuuga-senpai? What's going on? Why is Kuroko naked? Well, almost naked..."

_—__I CAN ALREADY HEAR CHILDREN CRYING IN DESPAIR. Where can I hide?! I need to tell my team of this! Dear God, please spare my team AND MY WARLORD FIGURES, MY BABIES! I need to prevent this! I need to—_

"Oh my God, Hyuuga-senpai you're foaming at the mouth! Should I call an ambulance?! What the hell is going on!"

Something in Hyuuga imploded as he landed on the floor with a light _thud. _Kagami can only stare at his senpai's body and the _what the fuck Kuroko, are those your clothes?!_

...

Kagami Taiga can only stare at what he assumes a love story unfolding. He doesn't really know, but it looks romantic enough. He looked around the vicinity; with the dumpster nearby and the vandalism that littered the walls, the way the dead leaves befell on the two other teens.

Yes, romantic indeed.

"Kagami, I'm glad you're here.", his almost naked partner said with a smile– hidden underneath that stoic face of his. "I guess I'll have to start over. I'm doing this for you anyway."

What.

"Oh I almost forgot.", Kuroko began to take off the only piece of clothing he had. "Hmm... So the last one didn't count...", Kuroko muttered to himself.

WHAT.

Kuroko in his final naked form turned to face the other red head, who was silently watching this whole time. Kagami felt like he was intruding into something important, but he was too gobsmacked to actually move. He could only be thankful that he got the back view and not his partner's _full front view._

"Akashi-kun, I like you, ever since we were in middle school. Whenever you dominate others, it makes me giggle inwardly like a school girl. Your expertise in scissors wielding makes me feel safe and secure. Your sadistic streak is my favorite trait about you. And your eyes..."

Kagami rubbed his eyes when he saw _fucking shoujo bubbles everywhere_.

"They're beautiful."

"Tetsuya I..."

"It's okay if you don't reciprocate my feelings. I had never planned to confess anyway. But... I knew this had to be done."

Kuroko turned to face Kagami, who had his face half covered.

"Kagami Taiga, this is my resolve. It would seem that I had faltered after the last match with Aomine-kun, but I would like to show you that I am still determined. I will make you number one in Japan. I shall become a darker, more elusive shadow for you. I hope you have the same resolve to become a bigger, brighter light for me."

Before Kagami could stutter out a reply, that Akashi person grabbed Kuroko by the arms and _oh my God they're making out in public! _Kagami let out a rather unmanly squeak and stumbled backwards, only to trip over Hyuuga's body and land on the ground with a painful _thud. _The sack of burgers that somehow flew in the air mid fall, crashed down his chest and effectively knocking the air out of him. Before he truly passed out, he could only think how Riko was to blame for everything.

But the two new lovebirds laid no heed. They continued their make out session, with Akashi's hand occasionally hovering down there and Kuroko slapping said hand away when it comes too close for comfort. After quite sometime, they did break apart albeit reluctantly.

"I do not like being ignored, you know.", Akashi said playfully.

"Yeah, I'm sorry.", Kuroko said as he wrung his arms around Akashi's neck.

Akashi _hmph-ed _and wrapped his arms around the blue haired teen's bare torso. "Although I am glad that you finally admitted it after waiting for so long–"

"You knew?"

"–it is rather upsetting that it had to be that _Kagami Taiga _to push you into this."

A sadistic gleam entered Akashi's heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko blinked before he giggled and buried his head on the red head's neck. "Does that mean I'm going to have fun tonight?"

Akashi hummed and wrapped his arms around _his_ Kuroko tighter.

"You must be getting cold."

Kuroko mutely nodded. With this, Akashi took off his school jacket, only to lay it flat on the ground as he ordered the puzzled blue haired teen to sit on it. The red head proceeded to take his sleeved shirt off, folded it neatly and piled it with Kuroko's clothing. Kuroko could only watch as the now topless Akashi went around the back of Maji's Burger, only to come back with a gallon of gasoline. The blue haired teen' lips twitched into a smile when he realized what his newfound lover was doing. The red head took out a lighter and threw it on the pile of gasoline drenched clothes. The lovers sat down together and contentedly enjoyed their makeshift bonfire. Together, they watched the sun go down.

Kuroko didn't feel so cold anymore.


End file.
